Before they were famous
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Summary: Prequel to The Klaine Show. Before they became famous they were just Kurt and Blaine struggling though life. Rated T for safety.
1. Home

**Hello everyone! **

**So many people wanted to see a prequel for **_The Klaine Show _**so here it is! I wanted to say thanks to everyone who read The Klaine Show and that you should probably read that one first to understand what is going on. **

**Huge thank to captain-ally who edited this for me. She is amazing and you should all check out her work :) **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

**Summary: **Prequel to **The Klaine Show. **Before they became famous they were just Kurt and Blaine struggling though life.

* * *

**Before they were famous**

* * *

**1: Home **

Cooper shot his little brother a sidelong glance, his grip firm on the wheel. Beside him Blaine was staring anxiously out the window, his phone held tightly in his hand. His leg was bouncing and he was biting his bottom lip so hard that Cooper was afraid he would draw blood.

Cooper turned his gaze back to the road and readjusted his hold on the steering wheel. It had only been five minutes since Blaine had received a call from Kurt asking to be picked up.

No questions had been asked – despite the desperate wishes for answers – and the Anderson brothers were in the car in an instant, heading towards the park where Kurt said he would be.

Unfortunately Cooper had been expecting this call for some time. Not long after Kurt and Blaine had started dating a year ago Cooper had signed up to become a foster parent. He knew all about Kurt's situation as a consequence of his childhood. When Cooper had first met Kurt he had made it known that their home would _always _be a safe place for him, no matter what.

The park came into view and Blaine sat bolt upright in his seat. His face was pressed up against the glass as he searched for any sign of his boyfriend.

Cooper pulled the car up to the curb and parked. "Do you see him?"

Blaine frowned and unwound his window. "No. Oh – wait. There he is!" Blaine was out of the car before Cooper could get another word out.

Cooper followed Blaine with his eyes and watched as he ran towards a large tree where he could just make out a small figure huddled against the trunk. Cooper swallowed thickly and prayed to every deity that he didn't believe in that Kurt wasn't injured. He watched as Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, holding him tightly. He waited, giving them the time they needed, and eventually the two boys made their way back towards the car.

Blaine had picked up the only bag that Kurt had brought with him and carried it for him, despite Kurt's feeble protests. Their hands were tightly linked and they walked with haste to the car. When they reached Cooper, Blaine threw Kurt's bag in the front seat before climbing into the back with his boyfriend.

"Hi Cooper," Kurt mumbled as Cooper pulled away from the park and begun the journey home.

"Hey Kurt," Cooper greeted, smiling at him in the rear-view mirror. "Do you need medical attention?"

Cooper caught Blaine's worried look in the mirror as Kurt answered, "No, I'm not hurt."

"Not physically, anyway," Blaine muttered darkly.

Kurt gently took his boyfriend's hand and tucked his head into the crook of Blaine's neck.

The car ride was silent except for Blaine's barely audible murmurings of "I love you" into Kurt's crown of hair. It took them no time to get home – it was so late at night that nobody was out on the roads. Cooper grabbed Kurt's bag while the two boys slipped out of the car and headed straight inside.

As they entered the house, Cooper got a chance to look at Kurt properly. He looked paler than usual and Cooper could see the small tremor in the boy's thin body.

"Do you need anything?" Blaine asked, his voice low and soothing. "A drink? Something to eat?"

"May I have a drink?" Kurt asked politely – even in their home he still acted like a guest, although he was far from it.

"Of course," Blaine replied, leading Kurt to the kitchen.

Cooper followed them and took a seat at the table beside Kurt. Blaine quickly poured him a drink of water and slid into the seat next to them. Kurt angled his body so he was leaning against his boyfriend's chest, Blaine automatically wrapping an arm around his waist. Kurt didn't usually like to be touched and Cooper knew that Blaine was the only exception to this rule.

"I'm not going to ask you what happened tonight, Kurt," Cooper told him gently. "But tomorrow we need to talk."

Kurt bit his lip and in that moment Cooper was sure he'd never seen someone look so scared and vulnerable before.

"Love," Blaine murmured, "you can trust us."

"I know I can," Kurt whispered, refusing to meet either of their eyes nonetheless.

"Let us help," his boyfriend pleaded.

Cooper's heart clenched painfully when he saw tears in his brother's eyes. He just wanted to pull the two boys into a hug and never let them go. He hated that both were so young and yet had been through so much already.

"Okay," Kurt mumbled eventually and Cooper nearly let out a cry of relief, "Tomorrow."

"Right now you two need some sleep," Cooper told them firmly.

Both boys nodded and Kurt took another sip of his drink. They all stood and Blaine gave Cooper a quick hug.

"Night, Coop," Blaine smiled gratefully at him.

Kurt gave Cooper a small smile and allowed Blaine to take his hand again, leading him to his room. Cooper wasn't going to separate them tonight – not that he ever let them not sleep together. He trusted them and knew that they were careful. He heard Blaine's door close and let out a sigh, running a hand over his face. He could only hope that there was something he could do for Kurt. He owed him everything, considering all the happiness the boy had given his brother.

* * *

Blaine shut the door and turned to Kurt, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. His boyfriend looked so small and scared that Blaine nearly burst into tears. He approached Kurt carefully, knowing that any sudden movements would not be well received at this moment, and crawled onto the bed beside him. He held back a sigh of relief when Kurt curled into his embrace.

"Did they hurt you, Kurt?" Blaine asked, though more afraid of the answer than curious. He was referring the foster family Kurt was currently living with. Blaine had never been so disgusted with people in his life.

"No," Kurt murmured. "They didn't hurt me."

Blaine's body sagged with relief and he pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple. "Good," he hesitated before voicing his next question; "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now," Kurt replied softly. "Right now I just want to sleep with you beside me."

"Sure," Blaine agreed and kissed his boyfriend's temple again. "Do you need clothes?"

Kurt shook his head and reluctantly pulled himself out of Blaine's embrace. The two changed quickly into their pyjamas – Kurt sneaking a peek as Blaine took his shirt off; the circumstances may be less than ideal but he would never pass up an opportunity to admire his boyfriend. They slipped into bed and Kurt rolled into Blaine's waiting arms. He nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest, inhaling his scent deeply. Nothing calmed Kurt down quicker than Blaine and it scared him a little; the strength of the effect Blaine had on him.

Blaine rubbed his palm down the length of Kurt's back. _I'm so glad he's okay, _he thought as he continued to trace patterns on his boyfriend's back. _I don't know what I would do without him. _

Kurt shivered slightly in Blaine's arms before settling down to sleep. He could feel his boyfriend's heart beating through his chest, and he listened to the slow, steady sound, feeling himself being lulled into sleep.

He focused on Blaine's heartbeat and tried not to think of the horrors he had left behind in his previous home. There was no way he could go back now. He squeezed his eyes shut, effectively blocking out those thoughts. Instead he homed in on the gentle touch of Blaine's hand travelling the length of his back and let himself fall into unconsciousness, safe in Blaine's arms.

* * *

**Please review to let me know what you thought!**

**I will try to update regularly but I can't make any promises. **

**Happy reading!**


	2. The damage is done

**Thank you all so much for following this story and for those who reviewed! It's much appreciated! **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally! She is amazing! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**2: The damage is done**

Kurt awoke slowly as strong arms tightened around him. He groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He blinked, waiting for his eyes to adjust against the sudden intrusion of sunlight, and looked around. Blaine was lying on his back with Kurt sprawled across his chest. He was still asleep, lips parted softly as he slept.

Kurt smiled at the sight and gently extracted himself from Blaine's hold. His boyfriend's face crumpled in his sleep and he reached out to grab Kurt but he avoided his boyfriend's grasp. He waited until Blaine calmed and then slipped off the bed.

Quietly he padded out of the room and to the bathroom. He always kept things at the Anderson home, which turned out to be extremely useful at this moment, and quickly stripped naked, stepping into the shower. As the warm water cascaded down his body he thought about what was to come with misery. He would have to tell Blaine and Cooper why he needed to be picked up so late last night and he wasn't looking forward to it.

He hated that Blaine knew about his childhood; despite the amount of thing they shared, Kurt was extremely sensitive about that particular subject. Kurt had grown up in a horrible environment. His first memory of his father was of him beating Kurt for dropping his juice box on the carpet. He had no pleasant memories of the man. Most of what Kurt could remember was that his father was continuously drunk and if he wasn't beating Kurt he was beating his mother. She was always protecting him against the brute that was his father until she gave the ultimate sacrifice to save him. That memory was forever emblazoned into his memory; one that he could never forget.

Blaine didn't know. He simply knew that his mother had been murdered by his father and that he had then taken his own life. What he didn't know was that Kurt had witnessed the whole ordeal and held his mother as she bled out onto the carpet, begging her to stay with him. She hadn't.

Since he was nine years old he had been shipped from foster home to foster home, none of whom had wanted him. He had never lasted more than a year in a home and similarly he had never had someone who cared for and loved him.

Until he met Blaine, the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Kurt smiled at the thought of his boyfriend but he couldn't stop his stomach churning uncomfortably. Blaine was the only person that he had ever opened his heart up to and he hated that Blaine had to know of the horrible people out there. Of course, Blaine had his own horrible experiences, which was why he was living with his brother and not his parents, but Blaine was doing better; his life was looking much more positive than Kurt's. He was healing, whereas Kurt still doubted if he ever could.

Sighing, Kurt finished his shower and shut the water off. He dried himself slowly before pulling on some clean clothes. He dried and styled his hair with a perfected precision before finally leaving the bathroom.

He noticed that Blaine's door was open and found his room empty. Kurt bit his lip and steeling himself for the questioning that lay ahead, he padded to the kitchen.

He found Cooper and Blaine there, making breakfast. From the delicious smell that was wafting through the kitchen Kurt deduced that they were making pancakes. As he stepped into the room Blaine spotted him and quickly went to his side, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Morning," he smiled, taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him to the table. "We're making pancakes."

"Smells good," Kurt replied.

Blaine pulled out a chair for his boyfriend, who accepted it with a gracious smile.

"They're ready," Cooper called. He flipped the pancakes onto a plate and switched off the stove. He danced his way over to the table, placing the steaming rack on the middle of the table.

Blaine scooped a pancake off the plate, dropping it onto his own and proceeding to drown it in syrup. Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, took his own pancake and sprinkled a light layer of sugar on top.

"Did you sleep okay?" Blaine asked as he began to cut his pancake up.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled across at his boyfriend.

They ate their breakfast amid mindless chatter until they had cleared their plates and declared themselves full.

Cooper shifted in his chair and the atmosphere shifted tangibly. "Kurt, I know you don't want to talk about this and I respect that, but I have to know," he started and he saw Kurt stiffen in his seat. "What happened last night?"

Kurt sighed heavily and Blaine took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. Kurt looked to the only two people in his life that he could count on. At first it hadn't been that easy; he expected them to leave just like everyone else had but they proved him wrong and continued to do so to this day – but now he was slowly opening up more.

It still didn't stop him from hesitating.

"We can help, Kurt," Blaine soothed. "We just want you to be okay and if you're not safe, then let us help."

Kurt swallowed, looking into his boyfriend's trusting eyes, eventually admitting: "They kicked me out."

Cooper's hands clenched into a fist and he gritted his teeth. He noticed Blaine's jaw clench and he squeezed Kurt's hand again. "Did they give you a reason?" Cooper asked, his voice hard.

Kurt gave a little shrug. "They didn't want my fag–"he glanced at Blaine's, whose eyes narrowed dangerously, and he amended: "_unnaturalness _anymore."

"They knew you and Blaine were together?" Cooper questioned. His anger was bubbling just below the surface and he fought to keep it under control as Kurt would not respond to that well at all.

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "They've never met him but they knew."

"What prompted them?" Blaine asked, though he dreaded the answer.

"They saw the picture of you and me. The one of the date we went on," Kurt replied.

Blaine knew the picture. It was one of his favourites. He had taken Kurt on a beautiful picnic and the two had been goofing around, taking pictures. The one Kurt kept was of a kiss they shared.

"I knew they were homophobic but they were willing to let it slide if I didn't display it in any way," Kurt continued. "They gave me a warning."

Cooper shook his head. "No. You shouldn't have needed any warning as there is nothing wrong with being in love with someone of the same sex. You know that, right?"

Kurt nodded, giving Cooper a small smile.

"I'm going to call your supervisor and fill her in on the situation. Then I'm going to sign up to be your foster parent," Cooper stated matter-of-factly.

Kurt blinked in surprise. "You have to be a registered foster parent though."

"Cooper already is," Blaine shot Cooper a brilliant smile. "He signed up when we started dating."

"You did?" Kurt echoed, his breath hitching.

"Yep," Cooper grinned, silently thanking whatever supernatural force he believed in that he'd made the decision when he did. "You've been a part of Blaine and mine's little family since you two met and it's about time you lived with us."

"I-I," Kurt stuttered, drawing in a shuddering breath. Tears pooled in his eyes, ready to break through any moment. His face crumbled and he burst into tears, his thin frame shaking with each sob.

Blaine drew him into his lap and Kurt buried his head into his boyfriend's shoulder. "We know," he soothed. "You're home now."

This only made Kurt cry harder and he clung to Blaine tightly. Blaine just held him, whispering soothing sentiments in his ear.

Cooper could see that Blaine had his own tears running down his cheeks and Cooper felt like bawling himself. A few tears escaped but he held himself in check. He needed to be strong for Kurt and Blaine right now and could have a private moment later to let his emotions out.

It made him feel sick that Kurt had never had anyone to rely on, that the only love he was getting at the moment was from himself and Blaine.

He stood up, moved to the boys and gently ran his hand over Kurt's back, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt looked up with tear-filled eyes and gave a hiccup as he tried to stop himself from sobbing.

"I can make that call right now, Kurt, if you want. You don't have to live with us but our house is always going to be yours, too," Cooper told him.

More tears poured down Kurt's cheeks but he managed a watery smile. "I want to live with you," he dropped his gaze to look Blaine right in the eyes as he repeated; "I want to live you."

Blaine grinned, letting out a choked sob and hugging Kurt tightly. His boyfriend clung back and Cooper grinned.

He let the boys have their moment, instead grabbing the phone to make a call that would change their lives for ever.

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading!**


	3. It's real

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and for those who are following the story. Reviews are very important as it helps me develop the story line so if you have suggestion they are more than welcome. **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally and her amazing work :) she is awesome! **

**You can follow me on tumblr too (inkinmyheartandonthepage) **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**3: It's real **

Changing foster homes was always a gruelling process but for the first time Kurt was excited to go into his new home. His handler, Carole Hudson was a sweet woman and always checked in with Kurt. She had been horrified to discover that he had been kicked out all because of a photograph and had immediately arranged the relevant paperwork so that Cooper could become his foster parent.

Unsurprisingly, it took time to process these things so Kurt wasn't allowed to move in straight away. During these periods of transition he usually stayed at the youth centre. It wasn't ideal but at least it was a roof over his head and hot meals thrice daily. Blaine had not been happy about this arrangement, pleading with his handler to let his boyfriend stay with them.

"It's okay Blaine," Kurt said, touching his arm in an attempt to calm him down. "A couple of days won't kill me. I'll be fine."

"I just want you to come home," Blaine pouted.

Kurt's heart fluttered, warmth filling his chest. _Home_. He hadn't had one of those in a long time; not until he had met Blaine. "Soon," he murmured.

While the process was authorised Kurt and Blaine spent every waking moment together. They didn't attend the same school, much to their mutual disappointment, but that still gave them afternoons and weekends together. It took a while, but eventually Kurt adjusted to Cooper's presence and following this the three of them spent their weekends together doing fun things. It was these weekends that Kurt feel like a normal teenager. Blaine made him feel like he was living a teenage dream.

* * *

It took five days for all the paperwork to go through to allow Kurt to move into the Anderson's – and subsequently now his – home. Cooper and Blaine had picked him up from the youth centre and driven him home.

Kurt wasn't expecting for the two of them to have decorated the house with a huge banner that read 'Welcome Home, Kurt', complete with a cake and every musical DVD they owned, which totalled a record-breaking number.

"What is this?" Kurt breathed, looking around in awe.

"It's a welcome home party," Blaine grinned, bouncing on his toes. "It's everything that you love."

"You did this all for me?" Kurt asked, sounding incredulous.

Both the Anderson brothers' hearts clenched painfully at the question and their gazes met for a moment, a meaningful look passing between them silently.

"Yeah," Blaine said softly.

Kurt turned, giving Blaine the most beautiful smile and kissing him firmly on the lips. Blaine hummed happily, returning the kiss before gently pulling away.

"Okay, I'll go cut this cake while you and Blaine choose a musical," Cooper said, picking up the large cake they had purchased and hurrying to the kitchen.

Kurt eagerly went to the DVDs and began scanning the titles. Blaine followed his boyfriend, delighting in his joyful expression. He would never tire being the one to put that look on his face and would do everything he could for the rest of his life to make sure that it was always there.

"RENT?" Kurt asked, holding up the DVD case.

"Sure," Blaine grinned, taking it from his boyfriend. He went to the DVD player and switched it on before sliding it into the tray and closing it.

Kurt was already settled on the couch when Blaine turned to curl up beside him.

"Blaine?" Kurt murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Kurt said, his voice soft but sincere. "I love you so much," He hesitated, biting his lip. "I – Blaine, you are_everything_ to me."

Blaine swallowed around the lump of emotion stuck in his throat. Carefully he reached out and caressed his boyfriend's pale cheek. Kurt was watching his every move, his gaze calculating.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine returned the sentiment with just as much sincerity. "You are everything to me, too. I'll _never _say goodbye to you."

Kurt looked relieved and Blaine leaned up to kiss him. He wanted to show Kurt just how much he loved him; how much he meant to him.

"AHEM!" Cooper coughed loudly and the boys broke apart.

Kurt was blushing while Blaine shot his brother a glare. Cooper just grinned and handed them each a plate with a large slice of cake.

"Enjoy!" he said, flopping down on the couch beside Blaine.

Kurt eyed his piece. It would wreak havoc on his skin but both Blaine and Cooper had gone to so much trouble to make him feel welcome that he couldn't refuse. One piece of cake couldn't hurt.

Blaine pressed play on the movie and settled into Kurt's side, taking a bite of his cake.

Kurt hummed with contentment. He felt anchored with Blaine's weight against him. He could hardly believe it was real and knew it would take a few days to sink in. He looked over Blaine's head and found Cooper looking at him.

Cooper gave him a smile and Kurt returned it, hoping that it conveyed just how grateful he was. The message got across as Cooper gave a short nod and a wink. Kurt's smile brightened and he turned back to the movie, taking a bite of his cake.

It was the best he had ever tasted.

* * *

Kurt couldn't sleep. They had spent majority of the day watching the many musicals of their impressive collection. Together the three had a wonderful dinner – although Kurt's cooking skills far outrivaled the Anderson's – before watching one more musical and then calling it a night.

Blaine and Kurt had gone to their room – because it was theirs now and Kurt had never had anyone to share anything with – and curled up in bed.

Blaine had fallen asleep easily but Kurt just couldn't drift off. He was afraid, too. He didn't want to wake up and find that this had all been a dream and that he was still living with his foster parents. Blaine's arms were tightly secured around his waist and it made Kurt feel safe – safer than he ever had before.

The foster homes he had been in weren't all bad. One year he had ended up with an elderly couple but the woman had gotten sick and they could no longer house him. There had been a few that dished out punishments like they were playing cards and some that ignored him completely. None had been physically abusive – apart from the occasional slap – but Kurt didn't count that as abuse, not after what his biological father had done to him.

"Kurt?" He jumped as his boyfriend's sleepy voice filled his ear. "What are you doing awake?"

"Can't sleep," Kurt murmured. "It's okay, you can sleep."

Blaine shifted until they were sitting up against the pillows; Kurt curled against Blaine's bare chest. "Why can't you sleep?" Blaine asked, trying to smother a yawn.

Kurt sighed and bit his lip. He didn't want Blaine to judge him on his irrational fears. Because he knew they were irrational; but they were also persistent.

"Hey," his boyfriend soothed. "You can tell me anything. I meant what I said, Kurt. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I don't want to fall asleep because if I wake up and you're not here then I don't think I'd be able to deal with it," Kurt admitted, his voice barely audible.

"Love, I'm not going anywhere," Blaine promised, trailing his fingers over Kurt's body. "I promise. Every day you wake up, either you will be in my arms or I will be in yours."

Kurt knew he could trust Blaine – he was one of the two people he did – but he had been disappointed so many times before that he had simply become used to it. When he and Blaine had first got together he had been waiting anxiously for the Blaine to leave him, like everybody else had, but Blaine had been a continuous surprise and it had eventually become clear that he would not be leaving him any time soon.

"I know you've been disappointed in the past," Blaine continued, effectively reading Kurt's mind. "But you can count on me and you can count on Cooper. You're our family, Kurt. You're mine and I don't let things that mean the world to me go; not ever."

Kurt smiled and looked up at Blaine. He gently traced his jaw with his finger and placed a kiss on his chin. "I love you. You know that you and Cooper are the only people I trust, right? I can't believe that you're mine."

"You better get used to believing it," Blaine hummed, "Because I'm going to be yours for as long as you'll allow me the honour."

Kurt smiled. "I hope you don't have any plans for the rest of your life."

"Only with you," Blaine beamed and pulled Kurt into a kiss.

It was a short, sweet kiss and all too soon Blaine pulled away. He chuckled as Kurt's eyes began to droop almost immediately. He scooted their bodies back down and pulled the covers up over them.

"Sleep tight, Kurt," Blaine murmured.

The only response he got was of Kurt's even breathing. He smiled; hugging his boyfriend close and letting himself succumb to sleep.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading! **


	4. Check up

**Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this :)**

**Huge thank to captain-ally and her amazing work! She is a life saver!**

**I can't say that I will be updating a lot in the next few days as it is Easter and I'm holidays. Hopefully I will be able to though!**

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**4: Check up **

Cooper sat propped up in bed and, reading over Kurt's file. He wasn't sure if Kurt knew that he possessed such information about him and he wasn't going to keep it from him. Carole, Kurt's handler, had given it to him, and it included all medical history and school records.

Cooper frowned as he scanned the document. It was thicker than he would have imagined and he growled under his breath as he read that over the years Kurt had taken more than a few trips to the hospital. He didn't linger on Kurt's childhood with his biological parents – the boy didn't want people to know about his past and Cooper refused to pry.

All Cooper knew about Kurt's past was that his father had been an abusive drunk and killed his mother and then himself. He never mentioned how abusive but evidently it was bad enough to have ended up in the hospital a few times.

Cooper clenched his teeth together, sucking in a deep breath. There was nothing he could do about that now but it was his chance to give Kurt the life he deserved; the family he deserved.

He scanned the file once more and frowned. Kurt hadn't had a check-up at the doctors for quite some time. He made a mental note to make an appointment in the morning. He moved away from Kurt's medical forms and looked instead at his school transcripts. Kurt had been to five different schools but despite this evident upheaval, his marks were good. But he already knew that Kurt was smart – Blaine raved enough about it.

He smiled fondly at the thought of the couple. He remembered Blaine coming home one day with a dreamy smile on his face. Cooper had seen Blaine have a crush before but never like this. It hadn't taken long for him to spill that beans and reveal that he had met the most beautiful and amazing boy.

The first time that Blaine had introduced Kurt as his boyfriend he could see why his brother was attracted to him. Kurt was a beautiful boy; there was something about his eyes that sparked with a burning passion for life. He had been incredibly shy, however, and stuck to Blaine's side at all times, though he had eventually began to relax in Cooper presence. Blaine had filled him on the basics of Kurt's past and why he could be so cold and distant at times.

Cooper yawned and carefully closed Kurt's file, setting it down on his bedside table. As he settled under the covers he thought to himself; _Kurt may nearly be an adult but that doesn't mean he shouldn't be looked after and it's about time he was._

* * *

Cooper was pottering around the kitchen when Kurt emerged from his room. He smiled at Cooper, who grinned back.

"Morning Kurt," Cooper greeted him.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked. Kurt gave a little shrug and Cooper frowned, "Blaine up yet?"

"No, although he's rarely up before eight on a weekend," Kurt said with a fond smile.

Cooper chuckled. He knew all too well that getting Blaine up early on a weekend was hard work. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment. Just for a check-up," Cooper explained.

Kurt stopped in the middle of getting some yoghurt from the fridge and stared at Cooper with disbelief. "You made me an appointment?"

"Yeah," Cooper smiled at him. "I just want to make sure you're healthy and I know you haven't had an appointment for a while."

"I – I don't need one; really, you don't have to go to the trouble just for me," Kurt persisted, albeit weakly.

Cooper shrugged, "Doesn't hurt to have a check-up." His heart sunk as Kurt looked lost, as if he wasn't sure how to respond to such a simple and kind act.

"Thank you," he swallowed thickly.

"Don't worry about it," Cooper smiled. "I have to get to work but I'll be back by lunch. I'll bring us home some fresh bread."

"Have a good day," Kurt offered by way of response.

"You too," Cooper replied. He swiped his things off the kitchen bench and hurried to the door, his heart beating warmly in his chest. He had half-expected Kurt to protest against the appointment but even if he had, he wasn't taking no for an answer.

* * *

Blaine looked to his boyfriend, who was sitting nervously in the hard plastic chair of the doctor's waiting room. Kurt had never liked hospitals or doctors, having never had any good memories to associate them with as a result of only ever coming to them after being abused.

Blaine gently slid a hand onto Kurt's knee and gave it a squeeze. His boyfriend's gaze snapped to his at this and Blaine was surprised to see his blue green eyes swimming with anxiety.

"You don't need to be scared," Blaine soothed. "It's just check-up."

"I know," Kurt murmured.

"What's got you worried?" He asked. "Maybe I can help."

Kurt smiled at the gesture but it soon slid from his face. "It's nothing."

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice gentle but holding a warning nonetheless.

Kurt pouted at him but Blaine just gave his knee another squeeze and Kurt sighed. "I'm not used to coming for just a check-up and it's going to be weird not having to _lie _about how I got a bruise or how a rib got cracked."

Blaine frowned. He hadn't known Kurt had cracked a rib once before but decided to address that particular issue later. He was furious that Kurt had to lie to the doctors about how he sustained certain injuries and from the corner of his eye he could see Cooper's grip the magazine he was reading tighten. Evidently, he had heard too.

"I don't – I don't," Kurt continued and growled with frustration at being unable to express himself. "I'm not sure how I'm _supposed _to act or accept –"

Blaine cut Kurt's near-hysterical rambling off with a quick kiss to his cheek. Kurt broke off suddenly, casting a startled look around the waiting room. Nobody was looking at them and Kurt seemed to relax a little. They never indulged in PDA; not wanting to give people anymore ammunition, but Blaine decided that his boyfriend needed a little TLC every now and again.

"You don't need to worry about that," Blaine told him. "We know that you are thankful and that you're not used to kind acts. It will take time, Kurt, but it will feel normal soon, I promise."

"I don't think I will ever feel normal," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine clenched his teeth. He hated Kurt's parents for doing this to him; making it so he couldn't ever accept a simple act of kindness. "Then I'll just have to show you how normal it is."

Kurt blinked at Blaine before giving him a small smile. He hesitated, and then bravely kissed Blaine's cheek. It was only a small peck but it elicited a grin from the boy. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," he told his boyfriend honestly.

"Hummel!"

The three men stood and quickly followed the nurse through the practice to the doctor's office. They were seated and didn't have to wait long until the Doctor came in.

"Good morning," he smiled at them, taking a seat. "What can I do for you today?"

"We're here for a check-up," Cooper informed him and the Doctor nodded.

"Alright, which one is Kurt?"

Kurt raised a hesitant hand.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," the Doctor greeted. "I'll just get you to sit up here for me."

He indicated to the large metal bed that was tucked up in the corner. It looked like a massage table but with more steel. Kurt sat on it gingerly, looking all the more nervous. The Doctor came over and stood in front of him.

"Alright Kurt, take a deep breath for me," the Doctor instructed and Kurt complied.

He meticulously followed the instructions that the man gave him, avoiding his eyes. He could feel Blaine and Cooper's gaze on his every move and he swallowed thickly at the emotion building up inside him. He couldn't believe how kind they were and that they actually loved him.

"I need you to take you shirt off for me," the Doctor said.

Kurt froze and shot his boyfriend a panicked look. Blaine was up and out of his seat in an instant, coming to his side and gently touching his hand.

"I don't want to," Kurt mumbled, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"You're in a safe place, Kurt. No one will judge you here," the Doctor reassured him. His voice was gentle and soothing but Kurt didn't make any move to take off his shirt.

Blaine nodded and gave Kurt an encouraging smile. He bit his lip, slowly lifting up his shirt and pulling it over his head. He clutched it tightly in his fist and shivered under everyone's stares.

The doctor did his examination quickly and _finally _Kurt could put his shirt back on.

"Okay, everything seems to be okay," the doctor murmured, making some final notes in Kurt's file. "You have some old bruises that are still fading, which will take some time. Bruises that gain bruising on top of them take longer to heal. You are acutely dehydrated too so I suggest you take some electrolytes to help with that."

"Thank you," Cooper said, shaking the Doctor's hand.

Blaine and Kurt smiled and quickly left the room. Before Cooper could leave with them, the Doctor stopped him.

"Those bruises," he said, eyeing Cooper suspiciously. "They are quite old and many are in the same place. It's quite hard to hit yourself in the same place over and over where not many people will see."

"I'm sure that's what his past foster families had in mind when they did it to him," Cooper replied coldly.

The doctor looked chastened at implying that _Cooper _was the one who did this to him. "They will fade eventually but you may want to think about having someone talk to him," the Doctor suggested. "Physical health isn't always the dangerous one."

Cooper nodded. "I know. Thank you."

The Doctor smiled, indicating Cooper's queue to leave. Blaine and Kurt were waiting for him, both looking eager to escape the office. Cooper led them out to the car but his mind was still on the bruises that littered Kurt's delicate pale skin.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading and I hope everyone has a enjoyable and safe Easter break. **


	5. Anniversary

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed their Easter (or are STILL enjoying it, depending where you are in the world)**

**Sorry about not updating sooner but I was enjoying a lovely chocolate coma :) Yum!**

**So I'm going to be busy for the next week so I won't be getting a much writing done as I would like but hopefully I will be able to do some updating for you all! **

**Hope you all enjoy and once again huge thanks to captain-ally for all her awesome work!**

* * *

**5: Anniversary**

The Anderson brothers had been surprised – but not displeased – at how quickly Kurt was assimilating into their home. The first month had been a trial period; they had been trying not to startle Kurt but wanted to make him feel like it was _his _home too and that he wasn't just a guest. Slowly the few possessions he owned were spreading across the house.

Cooper had peeked into Blaine's room and was relieved to find that Kurt's things had a more prominent fixture in there. It was clear that Kurt was beginning to feel more comfortable without Blaine there. A couple of days a week Blaine had glee rehearsals after school so Kurt would come home and work on his homework while Cooper attempted to cook dinner.

One evening, while Blaine was at rehearsal, Kurt helped Cooper make dinner. Kurt was a fantastic cook and attempting to teach Cooper to make a simple but delicious meal.

"Cooper?" Kurt asked.

Cooper looked up from where he was stood, methodically chopping vegetables, "Yeah?"

"Blaine and I – well, our anniversary is coming up," Kurt explained, "And I wanted to do something special but I'm not sure what…." He trailed off, biting his lip, unsure.

Cooper grinned wickedly. "I have a great idea."

* * *

Blaine was exhausted. The few people that made up their glee club had decided not to show up and Blaine had sat around waiting in vain for half an hour, when he'd been stumbled upon by the teacher, who seemed surprised to see him there. Apparently nobody had told Blaine that their club had been cancelled. Dejected, he had wasted no time in getting on the road that led back home. Glee club was the one thing that he enjoyed at school and now it had been taken away from him.

He loved to sing and dance; he even planned on it constituting a future career. He wanted to be an actor or a singer – preferably both – and having been part of his school glee club would look good on his résumé.

He pulled up to his house, parking up in the driveway. He slid out of the car, feeling decidedly happy to be home; all he wanted to do was curl up with his boyfriend and watch a movie and forget about the disappointing day. He trudged up the garden path and slipped quietly inside.

He perked up when he heard laughter, grinning at the sound. He followed the laughter into the kitchen and smiled fondly at the sight before him. Cooper and Kurt were making dinner, with the former attempting to dance with chicken they were planning to cook. Blaine's heart fluttered at the thought of himself and Kurt living together in the future and making dinner together. He knew one day that he and Kurt would get out of Ohio and get married.

Kurt was the first to spot him and grinned at him beautifully before dancing his way over and placing a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hi," he grinned.

Blaine snaked an arm around his boyfriend's waist, holding one hand in his and swooping him into a dance around the kitchen. Kurt laughed and allowed himself to be waltzed around the room. Cooper stopped dancing with the chicken to watch them, smiling at them fondly.

"You seem happy," Kurt murmured as they danced.

"I'm just happy to be home," Blaine told him honestly.

"Did you have a bad day?" Kurt asked, slowing their dancing until they were simply swaying in the middle of the room.

"Glee club got cancelled but nobody told me," Blaine sighed. "I waited half an hour until the teacher showed up and let me know."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, hugging Blaine tightly.

"What am I going to put on my résumé now?" Blaine asked.

"Don't worry, B," Cooper interjected, "we'll think of something. You and Kurt are going to get out of this town and go somewhere great, even if I have to drive you myself."

Blaine smiled gratefully at his brother and Kurt hugged Blaine closer. "Thanks," he smiled sadly, "I really liked glee club. It's the only thing I enjoyed at school."

"Maybe we can find a club outside of school," Kurt suggested but his doubt was audible. There wasn't much in Westerville in the form of singing clubs.

Blaine shrugged and leant his forehead against boyfriends, gently brushing their noses together. "Doesn't matter now," Blaine murmured. "Did you have a good day?"

Kurt gave him a sceptical look but told Blaine about his day – not there was much to report. He stepped back and took Blaine's hand, leading him over to the kitchen bench so he could help them finish making dinner. After this saddening news, Kurt was all the more excited about giving Blaine's his anniversary gift.

* * *

Kurt awoke to the sensation of kisses being placed down his neck and collar bone. He moaned softly and let his eyes flutter open. He shifted to look over at Blaine who was grinning brightly at him.

"Happy anniversary," he greeted and Kurt smiled back.

"Happy anniversary," he echoed.

His boyfriend linked their hands together and held him close. "Is there anything special you wanted to do today?" Blaine asked.

"Actually, I have something planned already," Kurt replied, "If that's okay."

"Of course it is," Blaine assured him. "I was going to suggest a romantic picnic but if you already have something planned we can do that."

"You're going to love it," Kurt beamed.

"I have no doubt that I will," Blaine hummed, placing another kiss on Kurt's glorious neck. "I have something for you. Do you want it now?"

"You bought me something?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and slid out of the bed, ignoring his boyfriend's pout at the loss of contact. He quickly grabbed his present that he had hidden behind a couple of books he had in his case and crawled back into bed. Kurt propped himself up against the pillows, looking at Blaine curiously.

"For you my love," Blaine grinned.

"Goof," Kurt chuckled fondly and accepted the gift.

Blaine watched his boyfriend as he carefully begun to unwrap his gift. The box was only small and Kurt removed all the wrapping quickly before prying the small box open. Inside, nestled on a cushion, was a small ring with a bowtie melted to the top.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, taking the ring out of its packaging and sliding it onto his finger. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine smiled. He took his boyfriend's hand and admired the jewellery. "It's not just a ring though. It's a promise."

"What are you promising?"

"To show you every day how much I love you, to be there for you no matter what and a promise to love you for the rest of my life," Blaine vowed.

Kurt breathing hitched and tears welled in his eyes. "You already do."

He leant over and pulled Blaine into a kiss, cupping his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the smooth olive skin and deepening the embrace. Blaine kissed him back just as passionately, pouring everything he had into it. It was only when they began to feel light headed that they pulled away, panting.

Blaine reached up and caressed his boyfriend's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he beamed. "But you'll have to wait for your gift." Blaine pouted and Kurt chuckled. "Those puppy dog eyes won't work on me."

Blaine chuckled, "Worth a try." He pulled Kurt back into another kiss, humming happily.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked as Kurt led them down the street.

Cooper had dropped them off in town with a promise to pick them up in a couple of hours. Kurt had promptly begun to drag Blaine down the street with a happy smile on his face.

"You'll see in a second," Kurt hushed him, to which Blaine rolled his eyes.

They passed a few more shops before finally Kurt came to a halt and turned to face Blaine, "Happy anniversary."

Blaine looked at him with confusion before turning to look at the shop. Printed across the glass was the shop's name. _Westerville's Demos. _

"I don't –" Blaine trailed off.

"My gift to you is to a demo tape. You can record your songs on a disc – and don't deny you've been writing songs because I know you have – and when you are ready you can send them out to potential producers."

"Kurt, this is too much," Blaine breathed, staring up at the shop with awe.

"Nothing is too much for you," Kurt replied without missing a beat.

Blaine turned to him and beamed. "I love it. I love _you_."

"The session is ready whenever you are and it's all paid for so all you have to do is book an appointment," Kurt explained.

"Thank you so much, Kurt," Blaine could barely get the words out around the lump in his throat.

Kurt beamed and rocked on the back of his heels. "You're welcome. I know one day you're going to share your music with the world and I just want to help you get there."

"You will," Blaine said confidently. "After all, you are my muse."

Kurt's cheeks flushed with pleasure and shyly took Blaine's hand. It was the first time Kurt had initiated any sort of PDA since their relationship had started. But it was worth it, to show Blaine just how much Kurt loved him. He squeezed his hand in response and cherished the smile his boyfriend gave him.

"Let's get some coffee and you can tell me more about my gift," Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded and together they walked hand in hand to the nearest coffee shop.

* * *

**So please review and happy reading! **


	6. Talk of the future

**Hello everyone! **

**So sorry everyone for not updating sooner! I didn't have access to the internet!**

**I hope everyone had an enjoyable Easter! I know I did :) **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally for helping me out! She is wonderful!**

**Hopefully you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**6: Talk of the future **

Cooper listened to the sound of Blaine's guitar filter through the open kitchen window. Kurt and Blaine were outside, Blaine with his guitar in hand while Kurt was hunched over the laptop. Every now and then Blaine would stop playing and write something down on the music sheets he had spread out around him.

"What do you think of this, Kurt?" Blaine asked, playing a string of notes that melded together beautifully, echoing around the backyard and through the kitchen window.

"It's beautiful," Kurt admired Blaine's hands, the way he moved them and his adorable gesticulations.

Blaine's cheeks flushed at the praise and he set his guitar down before shuffling closer to his boyfriend, peering over his shoulder at the laptop screen. "What are you doing?"

"Researching," Kurt shrugged.

"Researching what?" Blaine pressed. Kurt had trouble opening up so Blaine was left to try and coax information out of him. He was patient, though, and Kurt was slowly opening up to him more and more without Blaine having to prompt him.

"New York," Kurt admitted. "There are some colleges that have great music and drama programmes that you would love."

"What about you?" Blaine's face twisted into a frown.

Kurt blinked. "I don't know."

"What do you want to do when we leave school?"

"I – I never thought about it," Kurt stuttered. That wasn't entirely true. There was a time when his head was full of dreams of Broadway and New York and the spotlight and standing ovations. But ever since then, real life had squashed Kurt's dreams one by one until they were pitiful fantasies that he now believed to be unachievable. "Nobody has ever asked me."

Blaine's heart ached and he was struck with the sudden pull of tears. Nobody had ever asked Kurt what he wanted to do or encouraged him to follow his dreams. Blaine mentally scolded himself for not asking his boyfriend sooner of his future plans. He had simply assumed that Kurt wanted pursue singing because he had such a beautiful voice and loved performing. He had no trouble coaxing Kurt into singing a duet with him.

"Well I am asking now," Blaine said gently. "What do you want to do? What's your dream?"

"The only dream I have ever had is to get out of Ohio," Kurt admitted.

"And you like New York?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded shyly. "Then New York it is!"

"We don't have to –" Kurt started but Blaine cut him off with a kiss.

"New York will be amazing Kurt. They won't know what's hit them."

Kurt chuckled and snuggled into Blaine's side, sighing happily as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him. "I guess I could find a job up there before deciding what I want to do."

"Do you want to keep singing? You have the most amazing voice, Kurt," Blaine told him.

Kurt shrugged, seeming nonplussed at the idea. "That would be nice but I could never do that."

"Why not?" Blaine questioned. "You're amazingly talented and your voice is so unique. I believe that you could make it if you wanted to."

"That's sweet," Kurt smiled, nosing along his boyfriend's jaw line. "But I think I'll leave you to become the next big thing."

"We could do it together," Blaine compromised.

"We could," Kurt agreed. "But I don't know. Maybe I could do a business course or –" He suddenly cut off, seeming unsure of himself for a moment.

"Or?" Blaine prompted.

"Or maybe a fashion course," Kurt said shyly.

"You want to do fashion?"

"Yeah, I've always liked clothes, you know that."

Boy, did Blaine know. Every time they went shopping the pair would admire the beautiful clothes that neither of them could afford. It was how they first met. Blaine had seen Kurt shopping a few times in the Westerville mall, admiring the high end fashion but never once purchasing anything. Despite watching Kurt longingly more times than he would have cared to admit, it had taken a few weeks for Blaine to collect all his courage and approach the beautiful boy, which naturally had ended in disaster. He had nearly reached Kurt when he knocked into a mannequin. He tried to stop it from falling but ended up tangled with it on the floor and Kurt staring at him, his mouth open.

Blaine had picked up the scarf on the mannequin and with his cheeks ablaze said, "This would suit you." It had been the beginning of their friendship and eventually their romance. He smiled fondly at the memory, kissing his boyfriend's temple.

"I do know that," Blaine smiled. "I think that's a great idea." Blaine gently took his boyfriend's hand in his and played with the bow tie ring which had been his anniversary present. Kurt hummed and nuzzled into Blaine's neck, inhaling his scent. "I promise," Blaine continued, "to make your dream come true."

"What if I said you were my dream, too?" Kurt asked, his voice barely creeping above a whisper.

The vulnerability in Kurt's voice was audible, especially to Blaine. Kurt may not have voiced it but he knew it to be a fear of his, that Blaine would one day leave him. Everyone else had, so he had no reason to believe that Blaine would stay.

Kurt didn't know that Blaine _couldn't _leave him. There would be no one else like Kurt and he truly believed that he had found his soul mate. Kurt was it for him; the love of his life and he would spend every day proving to him just how much he loved him.

"You don't have to worry about that dream not coming true," Blaine reminded him. "One day, when we are both ready, I'm going to put an engagement ring on that finger instead of a promise ring."

Kurt flushed with pleasure, his heart fluttering out of rhythm. "You want to marry me?"

"Of course I do," Blaine cried. "I _love _you Kurt. Nothing will ever change that. You're all I want."

Kurt's breath hitched. He wanted to be wary, to be careful but Blaine was the one person who had stolen his heart and was keeping it safe.

"I want to give you everything that you deserve, Kurt," Blaine continued, "and one day I'm going to give it to you."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a kiss, sliding his hands into his boyfriend's gelled hair and holding him close. Blaine returned the kiss, putting everything he had into it until it left them both panting, their eyes clouded with lust.

"I want to marry you, too," Kurt breathed against his boyfriends' lips. "I want to have everything with you."

Blaine beamed and pulled his boyfriend into another kiss.

* * *

Cooper settled in his chair with a smug smile. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he was curious to know what the two boys had planned for after graduation. He wasn't surprised that the pair were thinking about getting married one day. Cooper had honestly never seen two people more perfect for one another. Normally he would be against anyone under the age of eighteen considering about marriage but both his brother and Kurt were more mature than most people twice their age and had been through more than most grown men had.

Both were too rational to rush into anything; right now they were just making a promise that one day – when they were ready – they would get engaged but Cooper knew that the promise would be kept. Truthfully Cooper was excited for the day when Blaine called him to tell him the good news.

The day Blaine had been kicked out of home by their 'parents' (Cooper still wasn't convinced that they were deserving even of the title) he had started saving up for them to get out of Ohio. When Kurt had come into the picture he started adding more to his little Get-Out-Of-Ohio fund. He had saved up enough over the years to afford two small apartments in New York and in addition to this, enough to afford one semester of college tuition.

He was still working on the rest but by the time Kurt and Blaine graduated at the end of the year he was hoping to have enough to get them both into college.

Cooper pulled laptop towards him and opened a new tab in the browser. Quickly he typed in_ Colleges of New York_ and began to research potential applications for his boys.

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading**


	7. Their last days in Ohio

**Hello!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and is now following this! You guys are awesome :) **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally for her amazing work (as usual)! She is fantabulous! **

**Hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**7****: Their last days in Ohio **

For the first time in his life Kurt wasn't counting down the days until he could leave his foster home. Instead, the days were flying by and the end of the year was fast approaching which meant only one thing – New York.  
Kurt shouldn't have been surprised at how comfortably he had settled into the Anderson brothers' routine but he had and what surprised him more was how reluctant he was to leave. It had always been his dream to leave Ohio – and yet for some reason, the thought of leaving behind the town that had bought him to Blaine seemed unthinkable.

For the first time in Kurt's life, things were going his way. He had a beautiful, caring boyfriend who loved him along with a future brother-in-law who took such good care of him, like a parent should. He was looking forward to leaving school, though, finally ridding himself of his main source of misery and starting a new, happier chapter of his life.

During their last few months, both he and Blaine had applied to colleges but had been unsure as to whether they would defer for a year in order to earn some money. But only a few days ago, Cooper had given them the exciting news that he had put a down payment on a couple of apartments – in separate areas of New York – and they had a place to live. Needless to say there had been both tears and relief in ample measure upon hearing this news.

School had finished for the two of them. Both boys had studied hard for their exams and upon finally completing them, had felt confident. Results were yet to come out but neither boy was particularly stressed. To celebrate the end of exams, Cooper had taken them to one of the fanciest restaurants just outside of Westerville.

"To Blaine and Kurt," Cooper had toasted, raising his glass to them both. "I am so proud of what you have achieved and the accomplishments that await you in New York. There is nothing that can stand in the way of your dreams. May everything you wish for come true."

Cooper's speech had resulted in a few tears, and subsequently a moment to regain composure. Kurt and Blaine had smiled at one another, their cheeks going numb with how big their grins were. They had graduated; they were finished, and now they could leave Ohio and begin their new lives.

* * *

Kurt watched with an amused smile as Blaine shook his hips in time with the music as he packed his books into a large cardboard box. They were starting to pack up the house, getting ready to make the move to New York. They had another week before they were due to leave Ohio; the house had already been sold and the apartments in New York were ready and waiting for them.

Kurt chuckled as Blaine spun around on his toes, dropping the books into the box. Blaine spun again and grinned at Kurt before dancing his way over to him.

"Having fun?" Kurt smirked from his position on the bed.

"Loads," Blaine winked. "How is the packing coming along?"

"Good. I still can't believe that we are packing to go to New York!"

The bright smile on Kurt's face was enough to lighten the whole room. He had never seen such a consistent smile on his boyfriend's face before and Blaine was thriving on it. He couldn't wait to see the smile that would be on his face when they finally made it to New York. They hadn't seen the apartment in person yet but Cooper had showed them enough photos for them to fall in love with it. Honestly, Blaine knew that as long as he was with Kurt, he would love anywhere they shared.

"We're finally getting out of here," Kurt continued, falling back onto the mattress. He lifted his head and gave Blaine a curious look. "Are you at all sad that we are leaving?"

Blaine snorted. "'Course not. The only reason Cooper and I stayed was because of school and you."

Kurt smiled and let his head drop back onto the bed. "I can't wait to leave. A week seems too long."

He felt the mattress dip and in an instant, a pair of lips pressed against his throat. "I know but think, one week until we are living the rest of our lives in glamorous New York."

Kurt shivered and arched into Blaine's touch, "A normal life."

Blaine hummed and dropped himself onto the mattress fully, cuddling up into his boyfriend's side. He trailed his finger over Kurt's skin, frowning when he saw a shimmer of fear in his stunning blue eyes. Blaine had a feeling he knew the source of Kurt's fear.

"We will be getting out of here, Kurt," he murmured. "And we don't ever have to come back. After this week we have nothing keeping us here."

Kurt bit his lip and hesitantly asked, "You're not going to see your parents?" He watched Blaine's face harden and knew immediately that he shouldn't have voiced the question. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."

Blaine watched as Kurt curled in on himself and he quickly shook his head, pulling Kurt back into his arms. Neither boy spoke much of their parents. They just knew the basics. Blaine hated to see that he could make his boyfriend like this and quickly kissed him to reassure him.

"No, it's okay. You can ask. You're my family Kurt," Blaine soothed. "When my parents kicked me out, I never told you how bad it was."

"You don't have to," Kurt protested but Blaine just gave him a small smile.

"My dad, well, to put it bluntly, he beat the shit out of me," Blaine explained quietly. "If Cooper hadn't of come home when he did then…" he shrugged but Kurt understood the implication. "Coop got me out, took me to the hospital and back to his place. Cooper only ever came home for me. Our parents told us they didn't love us – that we were mistakes."

Tears welled in Blaine's eyes and Kurt gently wiped away the ones that escaped.

"They haven't talked to me in two years," Blaine eventually continued. "To answer your question I won't be seeing our parents ever again. I haven't had parents since I was two and Cooper could take care of me."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized. "I didn't – I know you don't want to talk about it."

"I can talk to you about anything," Blaine smiled. "You don't ever have to feel scared or insecure about talking to me. There is nothing here for us. It's all in New York and soon enough we will be there."

"Where nobody knows us and we can start fresh," Kurt smiled dreamily and Blaine beamed.

"Exactly," he hummed.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, drawing him in for a long kiss. Packing could be resumed later; right now he had more important things to do. It wasn't the first time they had sex- they were teenage boys after all. Both had been hesitant and had made absolutely sure that they were ready to open themselves up in such a vulnerable way to one another. Neither regretted it- they loved each other with all they had and they trusted one another. It had only brought them closer and continued to each time they made love.

* * *

The week passed in a flash and before he knew it, Cooper was looking at an empty shell of a house. It had been his and Blaine's for two years as well as Kurt's for the past year. He wasn't exactly sad to see the back of Ohio; he hated the place but the last two years had been the best Ohio had ever given him.

He was excited to start a new life in New York. He wasn't too far from Kurt and Blaine so if they needed him he would be there. He had transferred his job to the New York office and was excited to meet new people and maybe even get a girlfriend.

Ohio was stifling and it was time for the Anderson/Hummel family to shine and show the world just how great they were.

"Coop! Come on! We're ready!" Blaine called from outside.

"Coming, B!" he yelled back.

He took one last look at the house and put his hands in his pocket, giving a little smirk. They had some good memories here – his only good memories – but it was time to say goodbye and start the next chapter of their lives.

He strode towards the door and locked it before closing it with a snap. Kurt and Blaine were leaning against the car, shoulder to shoulder, hands loosely linked together. They had mailed most of their things to New York, the rest packed tight in the car. It was going to be a long trip.

"Alright, I'm here," Cooper beamed. "Say your last goodbyes because we aren't ever coming back."

"Say goodbye to what?" He heard Kurt murmur to Blaine, who grunted in response.

The three of them slid into the car, with Cooper behind the wheel, and without a second thought they were pulling away and heading towards their new life.

* * *

**Bit short I know but PLEASE review and let me know if you are still enjoying this! Happy reading! **

**Oh and I am now on noveljoy too so you will (eventually) be able to find my stories there too. **


	8. New York

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who to reviewed! You guys are awesome! I am so glad that you are all still enjoying this! **

**I'm not sure how many chapters it is going to be so yeah, it could end at any point. I'll try and let you know. **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally for all her hard work! She is amazing and you should check out her work! **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**8: New York**

The bright lights of New York filtered through the open curtains of Kurt and Blaine's new apartment. They had been in New York for a few days now but the sheer brightness of the city never ceased to amaze Kurt. He could hardly believe that he was here, out of Ohio and he never had to return. They had spent the first couple of days unpacking their boxes and setting up theirs and Cooper's apartment.

Now, everything had been unpacked and Kurt – much to the fond bemusement of his boyfriend – had styled the apartment in such a way that reflected both of their personalities. Somehow it managed to look both bold and striking, which bore resemblance to Kurt, but was similarly cosy and comforting to fit Blaine. Now they could relax and enjoy the city that they could now call their home.

Kurt was staring out of the window as he waited for Blaine to finish with the bathroom. The apartment was only small – a one bedroom, one medium sized bathroom and a kitchen that connected to the living room. It was perfect for them at the moment, though, and maybe one day they could save up for something bigger.

Kurt let his thoughts wander and entertained the idea of him and Blaine having a big house with the sound of children's footsteps echoing throughout. They would have Blaine's unruly curls and bright smile, though Kurt imagined them having his flawless skin.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine's silky murmur came from behind him.

Kurt jumped, having not heard the shower stop and saw his boyfriend's reflection in the glass, standing only a few paces behind him. Slowly two olive skinned arms wrapped around his waist and his boyfriend propped his chin up on Kurt's shoulder, gently placing his lips to his neck.

"You, us, New York," Kurt smiled softly.

Blaine nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his boyfriend's scent and tightening his grip. "Doesn't seem real, does it? All this at our fingertips; ready for us to explore."

"I don't know what to do first," Kurt admitted. "There's so much!"

"We could go for a walk," Blaine grinned, eyes lighting up at the possibilities. "Go to Central Park and have a nice long walk."

"We could hold hands," Kurt's awe was audible. It was such a simple sentiment; to be able to display affection in public with the man he loved and yet it would be the first time in his life that Kurt would be unafraid of doing so. In Ohio, the silent threat of homophobia always cast a shadow over their relationship, but they were finally free of the shackles. Now they had New York, and New York would embrace them, and Kurt would embrace the opportunity to be in love and simultaneously free of judgement. He had once thought it so far out of reach.

Blaine gave him a little squeeze, pulling Kurt from his thoughts. "Yeah, we could." After a moment, he declared: "Tomorrow, we are going for a walk," and then whispered huskily into his boyfriend's ear: "right now though, we are going to bed."

Kurt shivered, turning in Blaine's arms and pulling him into a heated kiss as they began to stumble back to the bedroom.

* * *

Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand was a tad on the painful side, but he didn't say anything. Blaine was so proud of Kurt for holding his hand in public. The two boys were waiting for derogatory comments to be thrown their way but heard none. Nobody spared them a second glance as they strolled leisurely through the park.

There were many people out enjoying the beautiful sunny day. Kurt and Blaine took their time, talking about everything and nothing.

"What about work?" Kurt asked, swinging their interlocked hands. He still couldn't shake the giddy feeling at being able to hold his boyfriend's hand in public. He could hardly believe that he had worked up the courage to do so, though it was taking everything he had not to tear his hand away. He squeezed Blaine's hand tightly, ensuring that he wouldn't let go.

"We'll find something eventually," Blaine replied. "We have enough money to tie us over for a couple of months. Cooper made sure of that."

"We have to pay him back," Kurt interjected. "I can't believe he saved all his money and used it on us."

"Yeah, I know," Blaine said with awe. "I have the best brother in the world."

"You do."

"He's yours too," Blaine nudged him in the ribs. "One day he'll have the official title of brother-in-law."

Kurt beamed brightly at this and leaned in closer to his boyfriend to whisper: "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Blaine grinned cheekily.

"What about school?" Kurt worried aloud. "We haven't heard anything yet."

"No one has yet, but we will," Blaine shrugged. "Relax, Kurt. We're in New York. We're going to be fine."

"I can't help it," Kurt whined. "Now that we have the dream in sight I don't want to let it go. I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers now that we're here. We don't have anywhere else to go."

Blaine could sense Kurt's rising panic and pulled him off the walk path, forcing him to sit down on one of the wooden benches. He clasped Kurt's hands in his, rubbing his thumb over the smooth pale skin.

"Listen to me, Kurt. We aren't going to lose anything," he assured his trembling boyfriend. "Yes our lives have been – and excuse me for being blunt – quite frankly shit up to now but this is our time. Our time for something good to happen. We finally made it out of Ohio and to New York. This is our dream."

"I know," Kurt sniffed. "I just couldn't bear to imagine it slipping through our fingers. Now that I've had a taste I can't let it go."

"And we won't have to. You've just got to trust me."

"I do."

Blaine smiled, wrapping an arm around Kurt and bravely kissing his temple. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They sat like that as the minutes ticked past, smiling at one another, enjoying the sun that filtered down on them. Another gay couple caught their attention. One had bright blonde hair and the other had dark brown hair that was swept aside. They were strolling along, wrapped up in one another, smiling brightly. They looked entirely in love and completely carefree.

Blaine hoped that eventually he and Kurt would be able to walk down the street with so little care, that one day they wouldn't be waiting for the slurs that seemed to follow them. It had been drilled into them so much in Ohio that old habits wouldn't disappear overnight. He hoped that one day soon the tension would leave their bodies but for now they would just have assimilate to their new surroundings and get used to the idea that they weren't hated for breathing.

"When are the auditions again?" the blonde man asked.

Beside him his partner rolled his eyes fondly. "Next week, Jeff. At Studio 62."

Jeff pouted. "I know I keep asking. I just don't want to miss the opportunity to be on a brand new TV show which involves singing and dancing! You know how good I am at those two things." He tossed a flirtatious wink to his partner. "But not as good as you, babe."

His partner laughed and nudged him before linking their arms together. "Smooth."

"I try."

The couple walked passed, smiling briefly at them before disappearing out of ear shot.

"Want to keep walking?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, extending his arm to his boyfriend who giggled at his dapper nature.

As they walked Blaine's mind was a mile away. He couldn't help but think about what that boy – Jeff – had said and made a mental note to research studio 62 and upcoming auditions that they seemed to be holding.

* * *

**Wednesday 9:00 am to 4:00pm Studio 62 Auditions**

_Are you are singer/actor/dancer and want to star in a new hit TV series? _

_Studio 62 is holding open auditions for both leading and supporting roles. _

_To audition you must be 18 or over and look around the age of 16-18. _

_Scripts will be provided on the day for you to read from but you must also showcase your musical talent by performing and choreographing a song of your choice. _

_Please bring a résumé __outlining__ any previous experience. _

Blaine read over the advertisement again, biting his lip. Singing was his dream; he had always wanted to be a musician but he also didn't mind acting. He didn't have any experience except for his glee club but something about the ad was calling to him. You have to be in it to win it and Blaine wasn't about to let his dreams slip through the cracks already.

_Wasn't that what Kurt was talking about when he said he didn't want anything to slip away? That's why he was worried about finding a job?_

Blaine hummed thoughtfully. He may not get it – it was a long shot and undoubtedly the competition would be fierce – but at least he could say that he tried and get a feel of the atmosphere and what he would need to work on in the future.

He read over the notice again and mentally began cataloguing what he would need and what song choices he could shortlist.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought and happy reading!**


	9. Audtions

**Naww thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! **

**Big thanks to captain-ally for all her amazing work- as usual! **

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**9: Auditions **

Blaine stared up at studio 62 with apprehension in his eyes. He had been fine during the week leading up to the audition. Kurt had been more than supportive of his choice to go for the audition; he had even helped him find the perfect song, and had rehearsed it with him continuously until the neighbours complained about the had been equally supportive and had stayed up with him until the early hours of the morning, helping him practice.

Standing here now, though, Blaine was nervous. Already there were people swarming everywhere, waiting to audition. Blaine had joined end of the line to receive a number, but the queue of people stretched all the way out of the door and towards the car park. Kurt stood beside him, their hands linked.

"Nick!" A boy whined behind them. "This line is endless."

"You'd better get used to it, this is the beginnings of an actor," Nick replied.

Blaine looked over his shoulder with feigned nonchalance and blinked. He recognised the two from the park. He nudged Kurt and leaned in close, whispering: "They were in Central Park, remember?"

Kurt hummed and looked over his shoulder at the boys.

Nick noticed this and gave a smile, nudging the blonde boy beside him. "Hey, I'm Nick and this is my boyfriend, Jeff."

"Hi," Jeff beamed, giving a wave.

Kurt and Blaine turned to face them, offering a shy smile. "I'm Blaine," the latter introduced them, "and this is my boyfriend, Kurt."

"Are you both auditioning?" Jeff asked, bouncing on his toes.

"Just me," Blaine admitted. "Kurt's here for moral support." Kurt smiled at this, squeezing his hand. "What about you two?"

"We're here to try out, too," Nick said. "Jeff and I just moved to New York a few months ago. This is the first audition that we've been to.'

"Kurt and I moved up just a couple of weeks ago," Blaine told them.

"Newbies together," Jeff winked. "Hey, we should have dinner tonight – to celebrate."

"What if we don't get a part?" Blaine asked.

"Then we celebrate trying," Jeff laughed.

"Dinner sounds good," Kurt interjected and Blaine gave him a brief look of surprise. "What songs are you auditioning with?"

The line to get a number seemed to move quicker now that they had someone to talk to. When Nick, Jeff and Blaine had a number and were given a script they moved to the waiting room, where they would have to sit tight until their number was called.

The four boys waited together, choosing a quiet corner away from where everyone was reading lines out aloud.

"Jeff and I moved up from Ohio," Nick was telling them in a vain attempt to distract them from the upcoming audition. "We left before graduation." He looked sadly over at his boyfriend.

"Bullied," Jeff finished. "Assholes wouldn't even give us the chance to graduate they were so cruel."

Blaine and Kurt shivered and unconsciously moved closer together. "Yeah, we know what that's like," Blaine murmured.

"So we left to New York and it was the best decision we ever made," Nick concluded.

"But we can talk more about that at dinner. We should read the script," Jeff said.

The script contained the opening scene of the new show with fairly standard introductory dialogue between the two main characters. Kurt enjoyed listening to the boys run lines and even gave it a try after the three begged him to after Nick and Jeff learned that Kurt, too, loved performing.

They practised their songs and gave each other critique. Finally, after hours of waiting Nick was called for his audition, where Jeff and Blaine would follow.

* * *

Kurt waited anxiously for Blaine to return. Jeff and Nick had come back from their auditions, both looking happy having received complimentary feedback that left them hopeful that they had secured a role as one of the Warbler's. They waited with Kurt, trying to distract him while he waited anxiously.

Finally Blaine emerged from the double doors and strode purposely towards Kurt. When he reached his boyfriend he clasped his hands tightly and watched as blue eyes flickered over him.

"What did they say?" Kurt asked desperately. As much as the two of them had decided not to get their hopes up in getting a role, he couldn't help but pray that Blaine received a part.

Blaine broke out into a grin. "They said they really liked me and want me to read again for the lead role. They were impressed by my song choice and how well I sung it too."

Kurt broke into a bright smile and putting all his fears aside, hugged Blaine tightly, pulling him into a kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, returning the kiss. It was only short and the two pulled away quickly but kept their arms around one another.

"Blaine, I'm so proud of you," Kurt gushed. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, congratulations Blaine," Nick beamed, clapping him gently on the shoulder. He knew not to touch Blaine or Kurt too roughly as they knew the effects of bullying.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled brightly. "What about you guys?"

"They liked us to play the Warblers," Jeff announced, doing what Kurt assumed was a happy dance. "We get call backs too."

"Congratulations," Blaine cried. "See, we have even more to celebrate tonight. Call backs and friendship."

"Yeah we do!" Jeff winked.

"They said we have to wait," Blaine said, glancing back at the door he had come through. "Kurt, do you mind reading for the other lead role so we can practice?"

"Of course not," Kurt replied with a gracious smile.

The scene they had been given included the two lead characters and a few of the Warblers.

Kurt looked over the script to see the setting.

1 int. Morning Dalton Academy 1

Morning, Dalton Academy. Camera starts on a beautiful sky light before panning down the staircase that is filled with boys trying to get to class. Camera follows new student who glances around, looking lost and vulnerable.

NEW STUDENT

"Uh excuse me," Kurt read aloud. It was easy to fall into the role of a lost and vulnerable student, having been one himself so many times before.

"Hi," Blaine greeted, looking at Kurt with surprise before breaking into a small smile.

"I'm new here," Kurt continued, "and I'm trying to find the Admin."

"I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

"Welcome to Dalton, Kurt," Blaine smiled. "I can show you to Admin."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled hesitantly and mimed falling into step with Blaine.

"Blaine!" Nick called and Kurt fought the urge to laugh as he mimed running up to him with Jeff at his side.

"Hey Nick," Blaine greeted. "Jeff."

"Hey," Nick panted. "Warblers performance, _Teenage Dream_, common room – now."

"Really?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow, turning to Kurt. "How would you like to see a performance before going to Admin?"

"Um, I guess," Kurt trailed off and Blaine grinned.

"Great, come on, I know a shortcut," he winked and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Then we all go running down a hallway in slow motion," Jeff read and they laughed.

"That was very well read, boys," a voice said from behind them.

All four boys whipped around. Standing behind them was the Director and Producer of the show.

"Thanks," Blaine managed to reply.

"What's your name?" The Director asked, looking directly at Kurt.

He blinked in surprise and looked to his boyfriend, who gave him a nod of encouragement. "Kurt Hummel, Sir."

"Kurt, you read the part just as I pictured it to be," the Director told him. Kurt blushed and glanced around to see the rest of the candidates waiting to audition looking at them. "And you," he continued, looking at Blaine, Jeff and Nick. "Already you have great chemistry. I would like you all to stay behind. Kurt, Blaine – you are perfect for our lead roles and you two would make fine Warblers."

"Thanks," Nick and Jeff said in unison.

"But, I haven't auditioned," Kurt protested before he could stop himself. He shrunk under the Director's gaze and swallowed, continuing: "I haven't even sung."

"That's true," the Director considered this. "How about this, if you are willing to go out for the lead role I can give you an hour to prepare a song and then you can perform it for the others. I can just tell that you four are exactly what I have been looking for."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "What do you think?"

"It's up to you, love," Blaine said but he was smiling and Kurt could see the hope in his boyfriend's eyes. "I think you would be brilliant at it."

"What do you say?" the Director asked.

Kurt bit his lip and saw Nick and Jeff nodding encouragingly. "Okay," he agreed.

"Fantastic," the Director clapped his hands. "One hour and I'll bring you four back in to read for us again."

The Director left and Kurt could only gape after him.

"I told you that you were unique and amazing," Blaine breathed in his ear, making him shiver. "Wait until they hear you sing."

Kurt turned to his boyfriend so they were face to face. Nick and Jeff realised the two were having a private moment and slunk away quietly, hands linked.

"This was your thing –" Kurt started.

"No," Blaine cut him off. "No, don't think like that. If you do this then you're not taking anything from me. I want you to be happy and if you audition, it should be because you want to. I'll support you no matter what you choose."

"Do you think I could do it?" Kurt asked, sounding disbelieving.

Blaine smiled, cupping his boyfriend's cheeks in his hands. "You know that I think you can do anything."

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

**Please review and happy reading!**


	10. Meeting the cast

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all you're amazing reviews and to everyone who is following this. You are amazing. **

**Again, huge thanks to captain-ally for her amazing editing! **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**10: Meeting the cast **

After a long day of singing and reading from the script, Nick, Jeff, Blaine and Kurt were pleasantly surprised when the director and producers informed them that they were hired and would be starring in the new series, for which filming would commence in the next couple of weeks.

With the promise of more details to come and instructions to meet back at Studio 62 in a few days, the four boys left the studio in the highest spirits they had ever experienced.

"I can't believe it," Nick gushed, clutching his boyfriend's arm tightly.

"Uh-huh," Jeff squealed.

"We did it," Blaine said with awe, his knees feeling weak as Kurt's arm snaked around his waist.

"We did," Kurt blinked dumbly, evidently struggling to take it all in.

"Celebration. Right now," Jeff declared. "Come on, there's got to be a restaurant around here somewhere."

It didn't take them long to find a small Italian restaurant, tucked away from the crowded streets. It was early and luckily for them, the place was nearly empty, which made getting a table easy. Blaine immediately ordered them a platter of different pasta to try; Italian food happened to be his forte. They requested drinks also, though they were hardly able to sit still as they waited.

When their drinks had been delivered, Kurt raised his glass: "To us. For trying our best and succeeding in making our dreams come true. May this be the beginning of something special."

"Hear, hear!" they cried and they each took a sip.

"To friendship," Nick quickly added. "May we brave New York and our new lives together."

"To friendship," they echoed and took another drink.

* * *

Cooper had been more than thrilled when he heard the news and had immediately come around to their apartment, a gift basket in hand. He had pulled them both into a gentle, albeit ecstatic hug.

"I'm so proud of you boys," he murmured, his tears audible.

Blaine and Kurt proceeded to fill him with information about the show and the auditioning process, sparing no details. Cooper listened eagerly and felt the warmth of pride wash over him as they spoke. In their eyes, he saw a spark that had never been there before. The spark of a dream that they had never once dared to hope may become reality.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked, as he watched his boyfriend discard yet another outfit.

It was the night before they were due to go in and meet the rest of the cast. As promised, the director had called Kurt and Blaine in the days following their audition, requesting them to come in for a chat and meet the rest of the cast. Nerves began to spark again as the hours dwindled down.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt sighed. His boyfriend had been wonderful in making sure that he was okay and that he wasn't doing the show because Blaine had forced him. However, it was starting to get on his nerves – Blaine could never, nor would he _ever_, pressure him into doing something he didn't want to. "I'm sure I want to do this."

Blaine shifted guiltily, aware that he was now overstepping. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Kurt assured him. "I'm just nervous about meeting everyone."

"Me, too."

Kurt stopped rummaging in his wardrobe for an outfit and turned to his boyfriend, eyebrows raised. Blaine had been more energetic than usual but Kurt had assumed it was from excitement. "You are?"

"Of course," Blaine said, opening his arms.

Kurt accepted the silent invitation and settled himself on his boyfriend's lap, snuggling into his embrace.

It took Blaine's breath away every time Kurt displayed affection towards him. He hadn't showed this side to anyone before and Blaine felt a little selfish for wanting to be the only one who got to see this facet of Kurt.

"What are you nervous about?" Kurt asked quietly, toying with the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"The director changing his minds," he replied, splaying his fingers across his boyfriend's toned stomach. "Not getting along with the rest of the cast. You?"

"Them finding out about our pasts," Kurt murmured, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine turned his head to kiss any patch of his boyfriend's skin in reach. "They don't have to know anything, love," he promised. "It's our past and I will make sure that nobody finds out about it."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled into Blaine's neck. "I love you so much."

Blaine grinned. "I love you, too. Tomorrow will be okay. Jeff and Nick will be there so we won't be alone."

"We'll never be alone," Kurt hummed. "We have each other."

Blaine's grin widened considerably.

* * *

Burt was an experienced actor but even he had to admit that he was very excited about this new project. He had been offered a position to play a father on a new TV series that would follow the story of two gay teenagers during high school. Burt had been all for the show and readily agreed to take up the role of the father.

He was excited to meet the young actor who would be playing his son, also the main character of the show. Already he had met several of the other characters, many of them the Warblers, who recognised Burt from his previous work.

He was sitting with the director, chatting idly when he noticed four young, nervous looking boys enter the studios. They were all handsome, and each was holding hands with their partner. Burt smiled at this and wondered which couple was the lead.

"They're here," the director smiled, "Boys!" The two couples looked up at this and quickly made their way over, smiling nervously. "Burt, I want to introduce to you two more Warblers, Jeff and Nick," the director introduced, "and our stars, Kurt and Blaine."

Burt smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you all and congratulations."

"Thanks," Jeff, Nick and Blaine all chimed while Kurt just smiled.

"Now that everybody is here we can get to it," the director beamed and stood up. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" He yelled. Everyone who was milling around waiting immediately turned their attention to him. "Welcome to Studio 62 and congratulations on making the show."

Everyone clapped loudly and cheered, grinning at their co-stars.

The director continued, "I want to introduce our two leading actors Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!"

The clapping resumed and Jeff and Nick nudged the two blushing boys. Burt had never seen a more adorable couple. He wondered how long they had been together as they already seemed to move in sync. Blaine kept his hand firmly in Kurt's who seemed a lot shyer and Burt had noticed him flinch when the director yelled.

"As you know," the director powered on. "The show will be following Kurt and Blaine's characters through high school. There is plenty of drama with school and we are adding the 'ferocious' competition of glee clubs."

There was a murmur of laughter through the studio at this. Blaine looked at Kurt with a knowing look and he smiled sadly. They had never gotten the chance to do any competitions, singing or otherwise.

"We'll be going through the script later but right now I just want you to get to know one another so Warblers, Kurt, Blaine and Burt, mingle! Get to know one another. There is food and drink over there so go for it!"

One Warbler cheered loudly, making everyone laugh and chatter started up.

Burt stood up and wandered over to Kurt and Blaine, who were watching everyone in solitude.

"Kurt, Blaine," Burt greeted as he approached them, immediately gaining their attention. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"You too, Sir," Blaine said politely, holding out his hand.

Burt shook it with a chuckle and kind smile. "No need to call me Sir. Call me Burt. We're going to be working together now."

"It's nice to meet you,' Kurt murmured. "You're playing my onscreen dad?"

"I sure am," Burt smiled, trying to put Kurt at ease. "Is this your first job?"

Both boys nodded.

Burt remembered what it was like to first start out. It was even more nerve wracking when his finally got his first part because he didn't want to mess it up. "You'll do great," he promised them. "If you need any help or advice, you come to me. I'll help you in any way I can."

Burt was slightly startled to see that Kurt was close to tears, a look of shock plastered on his face. Blaine swallowed thickly, pulling his boyfriend closer to him.

"Thank you, Burt," Blaine replied, his voice thick with emotion. "That means a lot to us."

Burt could see this and said, "You're welcome. Now, let's go mingle." He gestured for the boys to follow him and started up a conversation with two boys, Wes and David, letting Kurt and Blaine fall naturally into the discussion too.

Burt didn't know what it was about this couple but he felt drawn to them and even a need to protect them. He wasn't stupid and could see from the one simple act of kindness that the two had a difficult past. Burt had no doubt that by the time the first season was complete, he would see Blaine and Kurt as family.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	11. The Pilot

**Hello! Sorry for taking so long to update! It's been a busy few days! **

**Thanks to everyone who is still following this and reviewing! Your support is amazing!**

**Huge thanks to captain-ally for all her brilliant work! Thanks to go to her too!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The pilot**

Filming had come around a lot quicker than both Kurt and Blaine had expected. After an original read-through of the script with the whole cast present they were thrown straight into rehearsals. They had to learn songs – luckily they were already familiar with them all, many of them were even featured on Kurt and Blaine's shared iPod – as well as learning choreography to accompany the singing.

At the same time they were being fitted with costumes and learning all their lines. Both Kurt and his boyfriend – along with most of the new actors- were running on a dangerous mix of excitement and adrenalin. On their second day of rehearsals Burt had pulled Kurt aside.

It made Burt's stomach clench to see the fear in Kurt's eyes – although he was doing a damn good job of trying to hide it. It made Burt wonder how often he had concealed his emotions in the past and why he felt he had to.

"How you doing, Kurt?" Burt asked kindly.

"Good," Kurt muttered, offering a tentative smile.

"I just wanted to check on you, see how you're doing with learning all your lines," Burt said. "I remember my first acting job. Nervous as hell. I tripped over one of the lighting stands and knocked myself out," Burt chuckled at the memory.

Kurt blinked with surprise. He had researched Burt after their first meeting and watched some films that he had been in. Kurt had been blown away by his ability and was honoured to be working alongside an acting legend. "You did?"

"Yeah," Burt grinned. "Story doesn't come out much, luckily."

"I've learnt my lines," Kurt offered by way of response. "Blaine and I have been rehearsing them at home." Kurt bit his lip, debating whether or not to reveal more and decided to continue. "We used to do the same for exams at school."

"That's a good trick," Burt smiled, surprised but not displeased that Kurt was telling him this. "You're very lucky. How long have you and Blaine been together?"

"A couple of years," Kurt smiled fondly.

"He's a lucky boy," Burt told him. Kurt's pale cheeks stained red and Burt quickly shifted the conversation along, wanting to spare him any embarrassment. "Any way, we've got a rehearsal now and then we start filming in the next day or so. Let's do it!"

"It's everything I thought it would be," Blaine sighed, sinking into the mattress. He felt the bed dip and Kurt curl into his side, settling his head over his heart.

"It's even more amazing than I dreamed," Kurt said in awe, nuzzling into his boyfriend's bare chest. "Exhausting, but amazing."

"Oh yeah," Blaine moaned in agreement.

They had just finished filming the pilot episode and were due to start the next episode. They had already been given the scripts and were instructed to read over them. The couple had invited Nick and Jeff over for dinner and go through the dialogue as a group. Before the pair arrived Kurt and Blaine were stealing the opportunity to take a nap.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?" he grunted, letting his eyes slip shut and embracing the feeling of his boyfriend beside him.

"You were amazing."

Blaine opened his eyes and ran his hand along the length of his boyfriend's spine. "You were too, Kurt. Seeing you act, you gave me shivers."

Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's chest, smiling at the goose bumps that appeared in his wake. "You move me."

Blaine looked down to see his boyfriend's eyes slide shut and felt his hot breath fan across his skin. He watched him for a moment, still hardly believing that this amazing man was his, before letting his eyes slide shut and falling asleep as well.

* * *

Nick and Jeff looked around the apartment, whistling with approval.

"Nice place," Jeff commented. "This is something."

"Cooper – Blaine's brother – found this place," Kurt explained. "Cooper has been amazing. We owe him everything."

Nick and Jeff smiled at each other before following Kurt into the kitchen. "We owe about as much to Jeff's parents," Nick replied. "My dad was never supportive. Mum tried as much as she could with everything without my dad knowing but he cracked down a lot when I met Jeff."

Jeff squeezed his boyfriend's hand for comfort. "They've adopted Nick. I think they love him more than me." He mock-pouted and effectively cheered his boyfriend up.

"What about your parents Kurt?" Nick asked. He regretted asking the question as soon as he saw Kurt stiffen.

"I grew up in foster care," Kurt explained, busying himself with getting glasses.

"Until he came to live with me," Blaine interjected, entering from the bathroom. "Hey guys! Welcome." He hugged them both before moving to help Kurt with the drinks. "Are you both as tired as we are?"

Nick leapt at the change of topic. Kurt gave Blaine a thankful smile as he handed him a drink.

"I was thinking we could just get some take away," Kurt suggested as he passed a drink to Jeff. "Is that okay?"

Nick and Jeff readily agreed and the four scoured the take out menus that had accumulated over the time they had been there. While they waited they chatted about the show and speculated on where they thought the writers would take it. Dinner arrived and they spread out around the small table, quick to dig in.

"What do you think the public's response will be?" Jeff asked, frowning as he tried to use his chop sticks, and failed miserably.

"Who knows," Blaine shrugged. "I hope it's well received but growing up in Ohio…"

"Doesn't give you much hope, does it?" Nick concluded.

"Everyone else thinks it will work," Jeff added. "And they have Burt! He's an acting legend."

"I guess we can only wait and see," Kurt sighed, looking up at Blaine when he felt a hand squeeze his thigh.

"Whatever happens, it's been great," Jeff beamed. The boys agreed wholeheartedly and drank to that.

When their stomachs were full they cleaned up quickly and moved to the living room to run lines. Kurt was happy to see that the script included the Warblers and their character developments giving Nick and Jeff some quality air time.

* * *

As the months went on Kurt and Blaine found themselves settling in to the life of actors. They were becoming close with the other actors and staff that made up the cast and crew. Everyone loved the leading the couple and it was rare to see one without the other on set. Their fellow actors were moved by their chemistry every time they shot a scene with one another.

Slowly the couple began to open up more but their pasts were still a mystery to most. Only Nick and Jeff knew the majority. The four boys had become extremely close and for the first time both Kurt and Blaine had people besides one another to rely on.

They shared their stories of bullying with Jeff and Nick, who exchanged their own battle tales. Both promised never to reveal their past to anyone. All Kurt had revealed was that he had been in foster care since he was nine but never gave them details of his biological parents.

Burt had become a father figure to both Kurt and Blaine. Kurt had been shy and reluctant at first but slowly began to open up to Burt and trust him wholeheartedly. He was the only other person to know his and his boyfriend's past.

As they had just finished filming the tenth episode of _The Kurt and Blaine Show _(both Kurt and Blaine still couldn't get over that fact) they director informed them that they would be holding a screening for the first episode at the studios.

"You have to check this out," Jeff called out into the room.

They were at the studio, getting ready to view the first episode with the rest of the country. They were using the Warblers' choir room set as it had the most couches and could fit everybody inside. Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine had stolen a couch along with David and Wes.

"What is it?" Wes asked, peering over his shoulder.

Jeff was holding a laptop and everyone crowded around to peer at the screen.

"Okay so since we started the show I created a Tumblr account for Nick and I so that we could follow what's been talked about on the show," Jeff explained. "Everyone seems pretty excited to see the show air."

The boys saw a video that was a preview of the _Kurt and Blaine Show _and underneath were the comments people had added.

**OMG! I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Hot guys singing. Drool! **

**Did you see the leads? Ummm are they trying to kill us?**

**How amazing is Kurt's voice? Jgfkwegifg!**

**I think I found my OTP! **

The comments went on and on along the same lines much to the boys shock.

"Wow," Wes breathed. "That's…that's unbelievable."

"Wait into the show has aired!" David nudged him giddily.

"Alright guys! It's starting, so get comfy," the director called. Jeff quickly shut his laptop as the cast and crew settled down. Somebody switched off the light and everyone turned their attentions to the large projector.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend in the dark as he slid his hand into his, giving it a squeeze. The screen lit up as the opening scene played. The beautiful sky light was shown as the camera panned down, revealing a staircase where boys were trying to file down in a rush. The camera lingered on one boy in particular, Kurt.

"Excuse me," Kurt called out, stopping a single boy. Blaine.

"Have I told you how much I like you in uniform?" Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's ear, delighted at the shiver he elicited. Blaine could only smile proudly as they watched the episode. Everyone had been fantastic and the editors had done an amazing job. As the credits rolled everyone burst into applause, cheering loudly.

Someone muted the sound and the director stood up, catching everyone's attention. "I just want to say that we are proud of everyone for all the hard, amazing work that you have put in. I think we have created something really special here and it couldn't have been done without you."

Everyone cheered and applauded again. They celebrated with food and drink and there was a tangible change in the air. Everyone seemed even more excited than before, if that was possible.

Blaine's phone rang and he quickly pulled Kurt to a quiet spot and answered it.

"Hey Coop," Blaine greeted.

"My brothers are on TV!" Cooper cried and both Kurt and Blaine dissolved into laughter. "Seriously, you were both amazing! You are going to be huge, I can see it now. I'm really proud of the two of you."

"Thank you Cooper," Kurt said sincerely.

"We'll celebrate soon," Cooper promised.

"Sounds good, Coop, and thanks," Blaine replied.

They hung up and Blaine pulled his boyfriend into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt hummed, reaching up to give him a quick kiss. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of _us_," Blaine corrected. "Look how far we have come. Together. I mean…we're doing it. Everything we dreamed of, we're doing it."

Blaine sounded breathless and Kurt reached up to cup his cheek. He could hardly believe it himself. The past months had been so much like a dream that Kurt often found himself pinching himself to ensure that it wasn't.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine murmured.

"I love you, too. Thank you," Kurt smiled, tears glistening in his eyes.

Blaine looked momentarily confused. "For what?"

"For saving me," Kurt whispered and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading!**


	12. Fans and decisions

**HI everyone! I am so sorry for taking so long update! Both me and captain-ally have been swamped! **

**Thanks for reviewing though and I'm glad you are all still enjoying this :) **

**There is only going to be TWO more chapters with this so be prepared!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fans and decisions**

_Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz._

_Bzz, bzzz, bzzz._

Kurt scowled upon awakening and reached for his phone on the bedside table. He felt Blaine shift beside him, burrowing himself away from the noise. Kurt squinted at the bright screen and saw Nick's name flashing. He also noticed – with distaste – the time.

"Your apartment had better be on fire," was his less than delighted greeting.

"It's not," came Nick's cheerful reply. "Get to a computer now!"

"Why?" Kurt grunted but nonetheless heaved himself out of bed. He shivered as the cool air caressed his skin and grabbed the nearest jumper he could find. He pulled it on and the distinct scent of _Blaine _encased him.

"Just go," Nick ordered him.

Kurt shuffled out of the room and to the kitchen, where the laptop was on the bench. He quickly switched it on, letting his eyes drop closed as he waited and murmured to Nick, "Why are you up so early?"

"Ah," Nick said, suddenly sounding sheepish. "Well, uh, Jeff woke up hungry and well since we were both awake…."

Kurt's eyes snapped open as his brain immediately processed what Nick was implying. "Okay! TMI."

Nick laughed and Kurt silently urged the computer to load. Finally it complied and he opened a browser. "What am I looking for?"

"Okay, go to Google and type in _The Kurt and Blaine Show_ and click on the link to tumblr," Nick instructed.

Kurt followed his orders and any remaining traces of sleepiness vanished as the website loaded. It seemed, overnight, that everyone was talking about _The Kurt and Blaine Show _– picture after picture along with scenes of the show had been posted and re-blogged over and over. There were several text posts that were nearly all identical and read:

**THE KLAINE SHOW IS EPIC! BLAINE ANDERSON AND KURT HUMMEL ARE MY OTP! THEY HAVE TO GET TOGETHER. I NEED MORE OF THEM! NOW! GHKDGFKJGF! **

"Wow," Kurt breathed.

"Yeah, it's insane," Nick laughed. "I mean, people are going crazy over us. Jeff's doing a happy dance."

"THEY LOVE US!" Jeff yelled in the background.

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks for telling me about this."

"No worries," Nick replied. "It's good to keep an eye out on our fans."

"Fans," Kurt echoed, "Never thought I would have those."

"Better believe it," Nick said and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice. "We're famous now."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I'll let you get some sleep. See you tomorrow!"

They hung up and Kurt stared at the pictures for a few more minutes before closing the laptop and shuffling back to bed. When he entered the bedroom Blaine was looking around blearily, his arm slung over Kurt's side of the bed as if he had been reaching for him.

"Where did you go?" Blaine asked, though the words were lost in a yawn, making a grabby motion for him.

"Nick wanted me to look at some-THING!" he shrieked the last syllable, for his boyfriend had grabbed him, tugging him down and throwing the covers over them.

Blaine snuggled into his back, clinging to him like a koala. He nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck and inhaled his scent. He felt empty when Kurt wasn't around and only felt complete when he was in his arms.

"Show you what?" Blaine murmured against his neck.

"We have fans," Kurt smiled. He felt like his skin was buzzing. "They loved the pilot."

"Really?" Blaine asked, his interest spiking above his tiredness.

"Hmmm, but we can talk more about that later," Kurt yawned. "I want to sleep."

Blaine hummed agreement and tightened his arms around his boyfriend, falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rachel Berry could only stare at her TV screen in awe. When she heard rumours about a new show following two gay characters she felt obligated to watch it for the sake of the LGBT community. When the trailer had first aired indicating the start of a new show she had immediately drooled over the package. The boys were cute; even if some were portraying someone she would never have a chance with due to sexual orientation. But that didn't stop Rachel ogling.

Intrigued, she had watched the show and had fallen in love. When a TV show first aired the first episode always seemed to be lacking as the actors were still getting into a rhythm but Kurt and Blaine had _chemistry _and Rachel could smell a hit. Quickly scrambling to her feet she raced to her laptop and started a search to find anything she could about her new favourite actors.

* * *

Kurt smiled as he heard his boyfriend's voice floating out from the bathroom, along with the steam of his hot shower. Kurt was going through the mail while he waited for Blaine. They were due at the studios soon to record their latest songs.

Kurt frowned at the two thick, unfamiliar envelopes in the pile and his breathing hitched. With shaking hands, he picked them up. He knew instantly what they were and mentally berated himself for being so stupid. He had forgotten all about him and Blaine applying for college and finally they had received a response.

So caught up in the sensation of landing a job and of feeling safe, he had forgotten all about collage. He was sure that Blaine had, too. His knees feeling weak, he wobbled over to the couch and sunk down onto the cushions, holding both letters.

"Hey, love," Blaine greeted, coming out of the bathroom wearing just a pair of boxers. "I had a thought. We should take Coop on a tour of the studios" Blaine fell onto the couch beside his boyfriend, noticing his expression immediately. "What is it?"

"These came," Kurt responded, holding out the envelopes for him to take. "They're either acceptance letters or rejections."

"Wow," Blaine breathed. "I forgot all about college."

"Me too," Kurt admitted. "What do we do?"

Blaine swallowed and turned to face his boyfriend. "We open them. We see if we got in or not and decide from there."

"Okay," Kurt murmured.

Blaine took his hand, giving it a squeeze. Together the two tore into their envelopes and pulled out their letters. With trembling hands they unfolded them carefully and scanned the texts. Neither said anything as they read.

Blaine was the first to look up; trying to sense anything from Kurt but his expression was completely closed off. Eventually Kurt lifted his gaze to meet his boyfriend's.

"I didn't get in," Blaine admitted, holding his letter around for Kurt to see.

"Neither," he murmured, turning his letter around too.

"Well," Blaine said, clearing his throat, "we have the show. Maybe this was meant for us. The universe is giving us a sign."

"But what if we didn't have the show?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine with frightened eyes. "What would we have done then?"

Blaine quickly cupped Kurt's cheeks, recognising the classic signs of his boyfriend about to flip out. "Whoa, slow down, Kurt. So we didn't get in. Do you really think that would have stopped us? All our lives people have told us we would never amount to anything but look at us now!"

Kurt just stared into his boyfriend's honey eyes.

"Don't you dare let this make you think that you are not good enough Kurt Hummel," Blaine continued. "Do you think just anyone could get the lead in their own TV show? No. You are unique Kurt – so am I – and we have worked hard for this and nothing will ruin it, not even stupid college rejecting us. We don't need it. We have each other."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, gently pressing their lips together. Blaine deepened the kiss, making Kurt moan. He pulled away before they got carried away – Blaine was still only in his boxers and they didn't have nearly enough time for what Kurt had in mind.

"I hope that you were thinking of yourself when you made that speech," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "Of course. Together for ever. What goes for you goes for me too."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Kurt. Forever."

* * *

**Happy reading!**


	13. First Interview

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who has kept with this story! You guys are amazing! So only one more chapter after this! **

**I have been given a few prompts which I have started on so hopefully they can be up soon! **

**Hope you all enjoy and thanks to captain-ally! She is amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: First Interview **

_The Klaine Show _was soon becoming a household name. The first episode had peaked public interest and they were screaming for more. Already the pair had been signed for a second series. After months of hard work they had finally finished filming the first season and getting a well-earned break before shooting the second series.

Both Kurt and Blaine had picked up a manager – courtesy of Burt who had put them in touch with the same agency his manager worked for. Many of the Warblers had been called up for an interview with a wide range of talk shows so it wasn't a surprise that both Kurt and Blaine had been asked for an interview – which they had gratefully accepted, albeit tinged with nerves.

It was their first interview so understandably the boys were anxious. The night before, they had sat down and talked about what they would and would not reveal.

"So, we'll talk about the show," Blaine started.

"But no spoilers like the producers said," Kurt interrupted.

"Right, no spoilers. What about personal questions because you _know _they will ask," Blaine said, looking at Kurt worriedly.

"Can we not talk about childhoods?" Kurt pleaded, curling up into Blaine's warmth.

"Of course! I wasn't going to and if the questioning goes that way I will divert the conversation," Blaine promised.

Kurt leant up and gave him a lingering kiss. "You are amazing."

Blaine grinned. "I know," Kurt chuckled at this and Blaine continued, "Look, we don't have to give any personal stuff away. It's our life and the public can't dictate it, no matter how much they may want to."

"People have already started to try though," Kurt interjected, his worry audible. "I mean, look at Nick and Jeff. They nearly got trampled when they went ice skating together."

"I know," Blaine murmured. "But – as much as I wish we didn't – we know how to keep a low profile."

Kurt swallowed, shivering at the conjured memories, "Yeah."

"We'll be okay," Blaine promised.

* * *

Kurt looked wide-eyed around the studio as they were set up with microphones. It had been like preparing the day for filming, the only difference being that they had never filmed in front of a live studio audience. They were due to step on stage to join the host after the ad break and the crew were doing typical last minute fussing.

"Okay, boys, remember your cue because you are going on in a few seconds," one the crew members reminded them.

Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt shoulder, feeling a slight tremble. He leaned in close and whispered, "I love you."

Kurt looked over and gave him a breath taking smile. "Love you too," he murmured in response.

"Please welcome our next guests – Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!"

Smiling at one another, they stepped onto the set and grinned at the audience. They walked over to the host, who smiled warmly and gestured for them to take a seat on the couch next to her. Simultaneously the couple fell onto the sofa and made themselves comfortable as the applause died down.

"Welcome to the show and first of all, I just want to say congratulations to the both of you," the host said through a smile, flashing a row of very white teeth.

"Thank you," the couple said in unison, blushing as the words came out in sync and casting one another a fond smile.

"So, for those who have been living under a rock, Kurt and Blaine are the leading stars on the new hit TV series _The Kurt and Blaine Show_. Now, the season isn't quite over just yet but everyone is dying to know, will your characters get together?"

Kurt and Blaine chuckled together.

"That would spoil the upcoming episodes," Blaine teased and the audience – along with the host – groaned.

"Okay, fair enough. You can talk about your characters though, right?" She asked.

"Yes, we can talk about that," Blaine laughed, looking to Kurt.

"As you've seen in the first few episodes my character has been through a hard time, what with moving school and being the victim of bullying," Kurt answered, "Then he meets Blaine's character."

"Along with the Warblers we help Kurt's character open up," Blaine continued. "They've become best friends and understand each other like no one has before."

"You spend a lot of time filming together, is this friendship reflected out of the show?" The host asked with a sly smile.

"Of course!" Blaine grinned brightly at Kurt, who returned the smile. "Kurt is my best friend."

"Now, there are rumours going round that you knew one another before the show," the host said, unashamedly fishing for information.

"We both grew up in Ohio," Kurt answered, choosing his words carefully. He glanced at Blaine, giving him a questioning look. Blaine picked up on his train of thought and gave a barely perceptible nod. "We've been together for a year now."

There was a thunderous applause from the audience and the couple blushed, subtly moving closer to one another. It took a while for the audience to calm down and for the host to continue.

"Now we don't have much time left but I do want to ask, what can we expect from the _Kurt and Blaine Show _in the future?"

"We still have to pass our sectionals of course," Blaine replied.

"And there is still so much to explore with the characters," Kurt added. "So it will be interesting to see what the writers will do but whatever they decide we are excited."

Blaine nodded in agreement and smiled proudly at Kurt.

"Thank you so much for speaking with us and I can say that we will _all _be waiting to see if your characters get their much deserved happy ending."

There was more applause and the host took them to a break. She turned to face the couple and smiled.

"Thank you for that. It was nice to meet you both and good luck. Hopefully we will see each other again."

She shook their hands before the couple were ushered away off the stage. They were taken backstage and had their microphones removed and were given an area to wipe their makeup off. When they were alone Blaine wasted no time in pulling his boyfriend into a kiss.

Kurt squeaked with surprise but as always melted under Blaine's lips and kissed him back. Blaine gently nibbled at his bottom lip with the promise of more to come before pulling away.

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine smiled at his boyfriend adoringly.

"You didn't mind that I told everyone we are together?" Kurt asked, sounding worried.

"Nope," Blaine chirped. "I love that everyone knows that you are mine and I'm yours."

Kurt chuckled and placed a quick kiss on Blaine's lips. "I'm proud of you, too."

"Let's go home because I really want to do more than just kiss you," Blaine admitted, lowering his voice as he added: "because you look unbelievably hot in those jeans."

Kurt smirked seductively and winked, "Well, let's get home then."

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading!**


	14. Be mine

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your support with this story and I am so sorry in the delay of updating. Both myself and captain-ally have been busy and we apologize! **

**So this is the final chapter and I want to thank everybody who has followed this! You are all amazing and I really appreciate your support! I've gotten a few prompts so there will be a few more stories popping up soon so keep an eye out! **

**I hope you all enjoy this final chapter and thank you again.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Be mine **

Everything in Blaine's life was perfect, but there was just one thing missing. The _Kurt and Blaine Show _had been signed on for a second season and was one of the highest rating shows on TV; both he and his boyfriend had settled into New York and had, for the first time, made friends that they would keep for life.

All he needed was Kurt to agree to be forever his.

The small velvet box that had been hiding in Blaine's back pocket for weeks now felt like it was growing heavier and heavier with each passing day. He had already told Cooper of his plans of asking Kurt to marry him. Cooper had been so ecstatic that he immediately bundled his brother to the nearest jewellery shop where they spent hours pouring over rings.

After many painstaking hours Blaine had finally found the one. It was elegant ring; delicate, simple but beautiful, and so perfect for Kurt. Blaine knew his boyfriend would fall in love with it. He just hoped that Kurt would say yes.

"Blaine," Cooper laughed, clapping him on the shoulder when Blaine shared this concern with his brother. "Kurt is head over heels in love with you. Of course he's going to say yes."

Now that Blaine had the ring, he had tried to think of an appropriate way to propose to his boyfriend. Blaine wanted it to be special for both of them because having Kurt in his life was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He wanted them both to remember this for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Kurt was frozen. He had just shot a scene with Dave Karofsky at a football field. Dave's character had lured Kurt away from the stands where they had been watching the Dalton football game. The scene showed for the first time that Dave's bullying was a result of a crush he had on Kurt.

They were back at the studios now and Kurt hurried to Blaine's dressing room, hoping that his boyfriend would be around for a dutiful boyfriend cuddle to warm him up. When he reached the dressing room he peeked inside and pouted when he found it to be empty. Kurt stepped inside regardless and closed the door behind him.

A note stuck on the mirror quickly caught his attention and he skipped over to it, his movements exaggerated in a vain attempt to warm up his frozen body. He smiled a beautiful smile when he spotted Blaine's handwriting and read over it quickly.

_Kurt, I'm just recording a song and will be back soon. __We can__ have a romantic dinner- B xxx_

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt sighed happily. Despite being years into their relationship, Blaine could still surprise him with his chivalry and commitment.

Still cold, he searched around Blaine's dressing room and saw his coat slung over the back of the small couch. Thankful that they were roughly the same size, Kurt quickly snagged the coat and slipped it on. His boyfriend's scent washed around him as he snuggled into the warmth with a smile.

He frowned when he felt a peculiar object poking him in the ribs and reached into the inside pocket. His frown deepened when he pulled out a small velvet box. He turned it over a few times in his hands before slowly opening it.

Kurt gasped, his eyes widening comically. Nestled against the velvet was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. It was, also, quite clearly an engagement ring.

_Blaine has an engagement ring. Blaine wants to propose. He wants to propose to me! _Kurt thoughts were running a mile a minute as he struggled to make sense of things.

This didn't stop the giddy smile that spread across Kurt's face and he gently took the ring out of the box. Carefully he slid it onto his finger, gasping as the cool metal touched his now-warm skin. He wiggled his finger, admiring the ring from all angles and let out a little squeal.

_Blaine does have amazing taste, _Kurt admired. _And he got the size right, too. _

Kurt held out his hand and examined the ring. Now that he had it on, there was no way he was ever going to take it off. He had no idea that his boyfriend was thinking of proposing. Kurt had been planning on going ring shopping himself but it seemed that Blaine had beaten him to the punch; not that he minded.

The sound of the door opening made Kurt look up and as soon as he saw his boyfriend entering the room, he launched himself at him.

With his quick reflexes, Blaine caught his boyfriend, crashing into the door and slamming it shut with his back. Blaine made a disgruntled noise as he collided with the wood but Kurt swallowed it with a kiss. Blaine steadied his hands on his boyfriend's hips and happily melted into the surprise embrace. They had never kissed this urgently at work before and Blaine wondered what had brought this on.

Only when Kurt felt dizzy with lack of air and emotion did he pull away, panting.

"What was that?" Blaine asked hoarsely. "Not that I'm complaining. At all. Ever."

Kurt stopped his boyfriend's rambling with another kiss. He pulled away slightly and breathed, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine adorable confused expression and brought his hands up to cup his cheeks. "Yes, I will marry you."

"Marry me? How did – NO! You found the ring!?" Blaine pouted, looking at Kurt with worry in his eyes.

"I was cold," Kurt explained. "And your coat was just there so I put it on and I found the ring in the pocket. Great hiding place by the way, Blaine."

"No," Blaine groaned. "I had it all planned out; I was going to make it special and romantic –"

Kurt cut Blaine off again with another kiss. "Blaine! I don't need a fancy romantic proposal. I just want you and I'm saying yes!"

"You're saying yes," Blaine echoed, a grin lighting up his face. "You'll marry me?"

"Of course I will," Kurt laughed. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Blaine beamed and crushed Kurt into a hug. The pair laughed, overwhelmed by happiness.

* * *

There would be drama ahead; their lives would no doubt get disrupted by a crazy fan and their plans to get married delayed, but together they would make it through and come out stronger. They would spend the rest of their lives together, happy and forever in love.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and thank you so much for all your wonderful support with this story! You guys are the most amazing readers :) Happy reading and I'll see you all (hopefully) soon. **


End file.
